lps_a_world_of_own_own_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Body-Swapped/Transcript
Theme Song* Jade enters her apartment. Jade: Now if everything goes to plan, I should be able to... Roxie: Hey, Jade! Guess what? Jade: I don't know and I really don't care. Roxie: Alright, jerk. Jade: I'm not a jerk. Roxie: Yeah, you are. No one talks to their best friend like that. Jade: Best friends don't always... Roxie: Jerk! Jade: *Extends claws* If you keep talking like that, I will be a jerk. Roxie: Come on, Jade. Remember what you did to my last episode? Jade: Almost killed you? Yeah. Do you want to relive it? Roxie: No. Maybe I'll do the same to you. Jade: Good luck. Roxie: I think it's time for Round 2. Jade attempts to slash Roxie, but the Boston Terrier dodges. Roxie: Hah! Not so tough now, huh? Jade: Can I sleep? It's almost midnight. You need to get to sleep too. Roxie: Fine. But don't think I won't tear you apart tomorrow. Jade: Hmph! Good luck with that. Jade then gets into bed and falls asleep. Roxie: That dumb cat has no idea what I'll do to her tomorrow. Roxie then heads to bed, but while they are asleep, a strange fog rolls into town. Everyone it comes into contact with is switched with the bodies of someone else. Anyone awake at this time is knocked unconscious. After that, the fog rolls onto somewhere else. Afterwards, it shows Roxie waking up in the morning. Roxie: Good morning, every pet. Then she notices she was not on her own bed. Roxie: Um... why am I not on the ground? Then she notices her paw, which was covered in black fur. Roxie: Huh? What is going on? Then she unintentionally unleashes claws from her paw. Roxie: Uh... I must be dreaming. Roxie accidentally slashes herself. Roxie: Ow! Okay, I'm not dreaming. Roxie then jumps down, quite gracefully. Roxie: That was a smooth jump for some reason. Roxie then notices something: her own body was sleeping somewhere else. Roxie: Huh?! What is going on? Hold on. Black fur, claws, a long tail, cat ears... She dares to take a glance in a nearby mirror. Upon looking, she shrieks extremely loudly. She was inside Jade's body! Roxie: What happened to me?! The scream was loud enough to wake the sleeping one up. She speaks with Jade's voice. Jade: Huh? What? Who? *Notices Roxie* Um... why is my body over there? Roxie: Jade, you stole my body! Jade: I did not steal anything! Now stop... *Notices her body* Oh. The two stare at each other for a few seconds before screaming. Then they pass out in fear. Meanwhile, Edie was waking up in some sort of dark place. Edie: Huh? Where am I? I can't see. Then she pulls her out of the tiny hole. When she looks around, she notices that she is in a shell. Edie: Aah! What in the world? Then she pulls her limbs out of the shell. Edie: I've been turned into Bev! *Gasp* I have to find that turtle and figure out what's going on. She attempts to move fast, but she can't. Edie: Oh yeah, turtles weren't really built for speed. Edie slowly makes her way to her apartment. When she got there, she could see her real body sleeping. Edie: Hey, Bev! Bev: Aah! Bev falls backwards. Bev: Ow! Why am I in a bird cage? Edie: Um, down here. Bev looks down. Bev: Hey! Body-stealer! Edie: I did not steal your body. I just woke up like this. Bev: Well then, what actually happened? Edie: I don't know. Let's try to figure out what's going on. The two leave. Meanwhile, Roxie and Jade were recovering. Jade: Tell me what is going on. Roxie: I-I-I don't know. I think something must have happened last night. Jade: Well then, explain what's going on? Roxie: How would I know?